The Ring Omen
by LMR
Summary: “But he doesn’t know.” “Know what, Samara?”. . . “That he’ll come for me. He’ll realize he needs me. And then. . .” . . . Her smile was colder than her eyes. “Everyone will suffer.”
1. Burning Bush

The Ring Omen

By LMR

Rated R for cruelty to animals and general yuckiness

Horror/Supernatural/Crossover

Spoilers: You must see both _The Ring_ (American, the Japanese will be totally ignored for

the purposes of this story. Sorry, Sadako!) and _The Omen_ (forget about the sequels, everyone else did.).

Summary: "But he doesn't know." "Know what, Samara?". . . "That he'll come for me. He'll realize he needs me. And then. . ." . . . Her smile was colder than her eyes. "Everyone will suffer."

From the eternal sea he rises

Creating armies on either shore

Turning man against his brother

Until man exists no more.

'_Prophecy of the Antichrist', Anonymous_

Hold on tight, the world is spinning

When it's done, it's just beginning

Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry

Sun goes down, and then we all die

_Children's rhyme, origins unknown_

Chapter 1: Burning Bush

It was early June, but the air was cool. The sun set over her tree, lighting it up like it was on fire. A crow landed in the branches, cawing loudly in Samara's ear. It irritated her, but in a pleasant way she couldn't explain.

She smiled, an unpleasant sight. Something had just happened, something important. She felt it from miles away, like feeling a ripple when someone else moved in the same water. The crow didn't even need to tell her. The rich air carried palpable vibrations. Her mind was far away from Shelter Mountain. She felt a comforting presence there. Although she couldn't see what was happening, she felt a thrill of something falling, falling, breaking. She liked that. She imagined the knot she saw hard, very hard. Pushed it through her mind. It took a little effort, and when she was done, the image was . . . somewhere, tangible. A recording of what was in her mind.

The moment was shadowed only slightly by a jealousy nagging at her. Why wasn't she there? Why couldn't the breaking be for her? _All for him_, the voice had said. _All for him_.

Her mind wandered, and she wasn't paying attention to the bird anymore. It was climbing around on her arms and pecking at her hands. With a swift motion she seemed almost unaware of, she snapped the bird's neck. There. That was for her. All for her.

"Samara!" Anna's horrified voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed her mother coming. "What did you do to that poor bird?"

Samara held it up by the wing. "It broke," she said plainly. She dropped it beside her.

"Samara, I've told you before, other things feel _pain_. Pain, don't you understand that?" She grabbed her arm, pinched hard and twisted. There was no reaction. "You don't feel that?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't understand. Is it supposed to feel bad?"

"_Yes_, Samara." She knew this conversation was pointless. "Pain and death are bad, you can't cause them." She wrung her hands on her black dress, nervous and frustrated. She moved cautiously toward the child, ad tentatively touched her shoulder. Samara's eyes shifted toward her. Then she turned swiftly and looked her mother right in the eye.

Anna threw her hands to her temples and let out a low wail. She'd seen a picture behind her eyes. A woman diving off a ledge. A window. The vision was punctuated with a snap that Anna felt within her own neck.


	2. A Free Man

The Ring Omen

By LMR

Rated R

Chapter 2: A Free Man

"Darius," she suggested.

George frowned. "Sounds pretentious."

"It sounds elegant," his wife insisted, rubbing her stomach as she sat on their bed.

"Yeah, pretentious."

Sarah smiled. "Well, something similar. Darren?"

"You want him to grow up and marry a witch?"

"Oh, really, George, are going to be happy with any name I come up with?" But Sarah was still smiling. He was just being grouchy. And he couldn't fool her a bit with this tough guy routine. She would feel him stroking her stomach when he thought she was asleep, and once even heard him whisper, "Good night, little guy."

"Darry, then."

"Whatever."

She changed the subject and picked up her cross stitching. "I saw Anna today."

"Anna Morgan?"

"Yeah, over by your mother's."

A frown crossed his face. "Huh. She doin' alright?"

"She said she's been having headaches, wanted them checked out."

George shifted a little in the chair he was sitting in, looking uncomfortable. "That kid with her?"

In most cases, Sarah would have scolded the cold way he referred to the Morgan girl. But she found herself feeling the same way. Talking about her made Sarah feel uneasy, especially now that-"

"Hey, Earth to Sarah," George said. "You still there?"

Sarah realized she had drifted for a moment, shook it off. "Yeah," she answered, somewhat dazed. She'd stopped stitching, came to herself, and resumed. "She wanted to touch my stomach."

George seemed almost panicky. "Did you let her?"

Sarah was somewhat appalled by his attitude. "Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

"Something about her just makes me. . .I don't know."

"Anna is a perfectly –"

"Oh, _Anna_." The relief was evident on George's face. "Oh, that's fine then, yeah."

"Oh," Sarah nodded. "You thought I meant. . ." She broke off, shuddered a bit.

"No, definitely not." She found herself wondering why the thought was so

repulsive to her.

"Poor woman was so . . ." She hunted for the word. "Hurt, feeling it."

George shrugged. "Bad memories, I suppose. How many miscarriages?"

"I don't know," Sarah snapped. "It's not nice to talk about something like that so callously."

George knew he wouldn't win, mostly because she was right. He kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, they're doing fine, really." She paused. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to adopt. Especially from another country. I guess if they're happy." She let her voice trail off.

"Well, I think the whole thing's fishy. Going off to who knows where-"

"Europe," Sarah intoned, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Well they're happy, anyway," she said as if this settled it. She set aside her stitching and laid down. "Good _night_, George," she said, emphasizing for finality. She softened her voice to a whisper as she stroked her large stomach. "Good night, Darby."


	3. The Loft

The Ring Omen

By LMR

Chapter 3

A.N.: Thank you so much for your reviews imabitchimalover! I know I spelled that wrong. And Jay, to answer your question: Yes, indeed it is. Rest assured that I have not forgotten the name of the Antichrist! You might want to go back and watch _The Ring_ again. Chapter 2 was an introduction to our mortal protagonists. Pay attention to the scene where Rachel visits Moesko Island (the first time, I believe) to figure out who these people are.

Important A/N that I've forgotten to mention before: I watched both movies very carefully and even took notes (I am such a dweeb ;P.) I noticed that neither one gives a specific date. _The Omen_ seems to specifically avoid nailing down a time, while _The Ring _only gives technological clues, such as, it takes place after the invention of Google. For the sake of this story, all of this takes place sometime in the near future. Also, I want to make it clear that at the time I finished this story, I had not so much as seen a trailer for Ring 2, so nothing in this story will match anything in the sequel. I know there are going to be some flashbacks in 2, but if you're reading this after you've seen it, keep in mind that it's totally separate.

Sorry for the delay in posting, here goes. . .

Chapter 3

The Loft

Neighing pierced the night. The sound filled the barn and any thoughts Samara might have had of sleep were lost. It didn't matter, really. Whenever she slept, she went to the other place. She lived her other life. It was interesting, at first, but lately she hated to be there, in the big, bright rooms. She hated the lush gardens with the big black dog. It wasn't until she was five that she realized that other people didn't go places in their sleep. Self-awareness began to set in, and she started to understand that there were differences between herself and others. Pain was only the beginning. In the curious way of a child, she contemplated the connections between Sleep World and regular life. She desperately wanted to learn why she went there. In Sleep World, she was close to the one she had come to call the "other." The other was the one who sent her the messages. Ever since the breaking thing happened, she didn't like to be with the other anymore. And she didn't have to be. The horses kept her awake at first, but it wasn't long before she realized that it didn't matter. She didn't need to sleep. She could stay away from the other all together.

She sat up in bed. She was thinking about her tree now, and how she wanted to be near it, instead of here in the loft. A picture of it was moving its way through her mind. Smoke began to curl up from the wood paneling behind her bed. Branches began to form on the wall.

More to come soon, please R&R!


End file.
